


The Wrong Choice For The Right Reasons

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Draco, Auror Harry, Auror Ron, Friendship, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting go of the one man that helped keep him sane for what he believed to be for the right reasons Harry starts to regret it. Can wanted Death Eaters mysteriously turning up captured at the Ministry take Harry's mind off his personal life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Choice For The Right Reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathcer1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/gifts).



> Just something I thought of :)

Harry groaned as he started to come to, he opened his eyes and saw a white high ceiling turning his head to the side he looked at the white walls, out of the window and saw the sun high in the sky, letting his eyes drop further he gave a small smile when he saw Severus fast asleep in the chair by his bed. The book in his lap open at a certain page.

"Severus?"

Severus' eyes opened and he sat forward when he saw Harry awake and looking at him. "How do you feel?"

"I ache."

"Not surprising. Harry, when are you going to realise that with you being an auror, all you are doing is making yourself a walking target for those still out there who fled when you started to win the war?"

"Severus there weren't that many...and it has been three years since the war; most of the ones who fled were only with Voldemort because he had power and people feared him."

"And what about the others that worshipped him and hated you as much as he did? Over fifty percent of his followers were like that Harry. I should know, as I knew every single one of them."

"Yeah you were one!" Harry snapped, tired of having this argument once again.

"When I was young and blind, yes."

"What changed?"

"He killed your mother."

Harry sat up in the hospital bed. "You saw the prophecy and told him; you knew he was after my mother and even knew she was in danger when you overheard...you say you loved her, then why tell him."

Severus stood up. "I am getting sick of this argument, Harry; all we do is go round and round in circles."

"You don't think I hate it? Every time I get hurt and end up in hospital, I come around, you ask how I am and then the same old argument starts."

"These arguments would stop and so would your frequent visits to this place if you quit-"

"No. Since I was fifteen I wanted to be an auror. I went back to Hogwarts after the war and got down and studied, didn't have a life for nearly a year as I ignored all my friends and you just so I could pass all my N. E. W. Ts and get the auror job I wanted."

"Yes but at the rate you are going, and with the amount of times you have ended up in here, you are going to get yourself killed! Wasn't going through the first seventeen years of your life with a mad man trying to kill you enough for you?"

"Severus, I am not quitting a job I know I am good at and enjoy doing!"

"You love and enjoy and are good at quidditch, and you have had managers offer you positions on their teams as seeker, and you turned all of them down."

"Because I don't want to do that Severus; being seeker and playing quidditch was all great fun when at school but I am no longer at school. I am an adult and have a proper job which I love doing."

"And what about me Harry? Every day when you are at work, every second you are late in coming home, I am pacing and worrying and making mistakes with my potions as I am worrying about you; and when the floo flares and I hear it I pray to Merlin it is you coming home unscathed and not some ministry bloke or hag telling me you have been injured on a case, or even worse...dead."

"Severus, I will be fine. I didn't get killed during the war I won't get killed now; if Voldemort couldn't kill me, what chance do his followers have?"

"Voldemort couldn't kill you because you had a part of his soul in you!" Severus sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I can't do this Harry."

"Do what?"

"This. Us. I can't keep up with this worrying about whether you are coming home well or badly injured.

"What are you saying?"

"It's either your job or me Harry."

"Severus...I can't give up doing what I love. I'm sorry."

Severus nodded. "But you are alright giving up the one you love." Without waiting for Harry to answer, Severus left the room and Harry.

* * *

The next day when Harry left the hospital and entered his and Severus' home he sighed to find all of Severus' things gone, he walked into the kitchen and straight over to the door that led to Severus' own private lab. Empty. Harry sighed, leaned against the door frame and closed his eyes, remembering when he first showed it Severus.

_**Flashback** _

" _You are lucky I trust you Harry." Severus said as he was led through the house they had just purchased together blindfolded._

_Harry laughed. "That I am, but this is a surprise. I can hardly surprise you if you see it before I want you to."_

_Severus allowed himself a small smirk as he continued to wave his arms about in front of him. "Ah a tall hard object just inside the door. That would be the fridge freezer, we are in the kitchen."_

" _Stop trying to ruin it, we are nearly there now."_

_Harry opened the door and looked around what was once an empty room to see a big cauldron in the middle, smaller ones on tables, a big glass unit stocked full of ingredients and a table with notebooks. "Okay take the blindfold off."_

_Severus took his blindfold off and, when he saw what was around him, the look on his face was one Harry was never going to forget. Severus had said he couldn't wait to start using his lab but first, the room was to be christened in their own way...like they had 'christened' every other room in the house._

_**End of Flashback** _

* * *

A week later Harry had just sat down with a sandwich when the floo flared and Ron and Hermione stepped through. Ron straight away sat beside Harry and took a pickle off his plate. "How are you feeling mate?"

"Alright. Take more than a knock on the head to finish me."

"Must have been a hard knock for you to do something stupid."

"Not now Hermione, Harry doesn't need it."

"I don't care how can you choose your job over Severus?"

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did. He told you it was either him or your job, and you told him you can not give up doing what you love. It's alright to give him up though, isn't it? Severus, who has done nothing but risk his life for you, change how he is for you, be more open and talkative and puts up with all of us Weasleys."

Harry narrowed his eyes and handed his plate over to Ron who started to eat the sandwich. "How did you know all that?"

"I have eyes Harry. Severus never used to talk to people as much and there used to be a time when he wouldn't be seen dead in the Burrow, but he goes every Sunday for dinner and talks and even laughs."

"I don't mean that I mean how do you know what was said?"

"Because she was with him when I came to see you." Ron answered with a mouthful of food.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh I see."

"Just because I am one of your best friends doesn't mean I agree with you on everything. I am with Severus on this, what you did was wrong. He is right, if you are not careful this job will kill you. Seventeen years Severus risked his life time and time again to keep you safe and alive and what do you do when the war is over? You put him through more worrying by making yourself a moving target for those who still follow Voldemort and want you dead!"

"They need catching Hermione. If I didn't do this and become a seeker they could easily kill me by knocking me off my broom."

"You don't have to go out in the field looking for them you could stay in the ministry."

Harry stood up. "All you are doing is saying what Severus says and that is all we argued about. You can stay here and carry on. I'm going out."

"Where?"

"Out!" Harry said and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"I will get through to him."

Ron chuckled. "I doubt it love. When we first met then yes you could, as the years went on he started to get stubborn with you and all of the fights with Severus were doing the same thing; the fights he had with Severus have made him more stubborn than you. You won't get through to him love, not now."

"I can still try. Wash that plate and put it away; I will straighten up in here and then we will get going."

Harry walked down the streets of Hogsmeade, he knew he could have apparated but wanted to walk to think about things. He stopped when he walked into someone. "Sorry." he said.

"That's alright." the man said as he straightened his sign.

Harry looked at the sign and up at the shop. "Coffee house?" he asked.

"Yes, just opened today, last owner made and sold potions."

"Severus Snape."

"You know him? Took me three days to get rid of the smell."

"He sold up? Did he say where he was going to?"

"No. Don't care if I am honest." the man said and walked back into his shop. Harry continued to walk around, until he knew Ron and Hermione would have left his place, before going home.

* * *

At work the next day, Harry called in some favours asking where Severus had gone, to see if they could find out, and came back with disappointment saying they had nothing, like he had just disappeared.

Storming into his office Harry snapped when a knock sounded on his door. "What?!"

"Easy Harry. Bad morning?"

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair messing it up even more. "Sorry Kingsley. What's up?"

"We think we have a link on where Dolohov is hiding."

Harry nodded and put on his long Auror robe before leaving. "Who's coming?"

"You, Ron, Draco, Dean and me."

Harry nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

They had entered an old broken down house, wands held high and lit up, showing them where they were walking. "Dean, Ron, take the shacks outside. Harry, Draco take the upper level. I will search down here." Kingsley said as he walked off in front.

Ron and Dean went to walk outside but Harry stopped them. "We go in alive..."

"We come out alive." Ron, Dean and Draco answered before they split and went where they were supposed to go.

"That always seems to work." Draco said when they reached the first landing.

"Don't tempt fate by speaking too soon, Draco." Harry said as they entered the first room, searching. "Are you sure you don't know where Severus is."

"I am sure Harry, he sends me letters and I try and trace them, using every spell I know, but nothing; his owl flies off as soon as I get the letter, but every third one the bird waits for me to reply."

"Next time the bird waits for a reply, send for me please?"

Draco looked closely at Harry and seeing him looking desperate he nodded.

"Thank you."

"No problem. There are two more rooms up here I'll check one you check the other."

Harry moved into the other room and started to go through things, there were papers here that showed that Dolohov had been here, collecting it all up Harry looked over his shoulder. "Draco I found evidence of him being here."

Silence.

"Draco?"

Silence.

Pocketing the evidence Harry turned and left the room, wand held high in front of him as he slowly walked into the room where Draco was he stopped when he saw Draco on his knees, head down facing Dolohov who had his wand at Draco. "Always the hero."

Draco turned his head to face Harry. "Kill the fucker!"

Harry looked from Draco up to Dolohov and was about to cast when Dolohov put his wand with Draco's and cast a powerful spell that had Harry flying back, slamming back against the wall before sliding down the wall and falling down the stairs.

Pointing his wand at Draco, Dolohov cast Petrificus Totalus and dropped Draco's wand, kicking him in the side before disapparating.

"Harry!" Kingsley cried, he set his Patronus out to Ron and Dean and hurried up the stairs once Ron and Dean came back in the house, Ron running up to Harry and dropping to his knees. "Harry mate."

"I'll alert St Mungo's." Dean said.

Kingsley hurried up the stairs and checked the rooms, finding Draco in the last one, he pointed his wand at the blond. "Finite Incantatem."

Draco coughed and rolled onto his side. "Harry..."

"I don't know, Ron and Dean are with him." Kingsley bent forward and helped Draco up, "lets get you up, lad, and seen to. What happened?"

Draco started to limp, holding onto Kingsley with one arm and holding his ribs with the other. "Dolohov was here. Harry checked one room while I checked the other. Dolohov was stood waiting when I walked in, he got me straight away I am sorry to say. I was expecting to find clues or evidence, not the wanker himself. Harry called out saying he found evidence but I couldn't answer as Dolohov had both wands pointed at me. Harry came in and I told him to kill him but before Harry could get him, he got Harry."

Kingsley stopped when they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Have you alerted St Mungo's?" he asked.

"Yes sir, they are on their way, Harry keeps slipping in and out of consciousness." Dean answered.

Draco looked down at Harry to see the brunet looking up at him. "Tell him I'm sorry."

"Who mate?" Ron asked.

"Severus..." Harry murmured before losing consciousness once more.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and once again found himself staring at the all too familiar ceiling, he turned to his right and saw Hermione and Ron sat there. "Severus?" he asked.

"Sorry Harry." Hermione said and looked it.

Harry turned over and showed his back to his friends.

Ron looked at Hermione before looking at Harry's back. "Dolohov got away but we got your evidence and it shows some of his plans but, as he knew we would find them, we don't know if this one will be a trap."

"When can I leave this place?"

"They said if you came around today they would check how you are and depending on what they see when checking you then as soon as tonight."

"Good. Because I am going to work tomorrow and finding this fucker."

* * *

In a small cottage by the sea Severus Snape walked into his kitchen and picked up the paper the owl had dropped off on the table, sitting down he opened it up and froze at the headline.

_**Harry Potter, Hero of the Wizarding World, in St Mungo's again!** _

_It is said Mister Potter, with Misters Thomas, Malfoy and Weasley, along with Head Auror Kingsley went to where they believed escaped death eater Dolohov is to have been hiding. Dolohov had Malfoy at wandpoint and before Potter could do anything, he was knocked against a wall and fell down the stairs, pushed by the blast of Dolohov using not only his wand but Malfoy's as well._

_It is thanks to this reporter that she had heard Mister Weasley explaining the story to his wife telling her before Harry lost consciousness that he asked Mister Malfoy to tell Severus he is sorry._

_This reporter has not seen Severus Snape at the hospital, could the hero of our time have fallen out with his lover? To see more suitable men for Harry Potter, turn to pages 2, 3 and 4._

"Enough." Severus said as he placed the newspaper down and headed upstairs to change for the day; he had things to do.

* * *

Two days later Harry was stood in the middle of the auror department arguing with Kingsley. "I am fine now, ask Ron."

"Harry I don't care, you are going to be off for the rest of the week to rest up, then you can come back."

"Kingsley, Dolohov has gotten away with too much...I want him."

"You will be going to search for him in anger and that is not how it is done, Harry."

"I don't care. I want Dolohov bound and gagged at my feet!"

Just then a flash appeared in front of them all and Dolohov landed at Harry's feet, bound and gagged, his wand snapped by his side.

"Blimey mate!" Ron almost whispered as he stepped forward. "Now say you want a pile of galleons to appear by my feet."

Kingsley bent down and removed the gag from Dolohov who spat in Kingsley's face. "Let me go!"

"Like that is going to happen." Harry said as he roughly pulled Dolohov to his feet, "Speak! How did you get to be here?"

"How the fuck should I know, one minute I am hiding and planning how to trap you all next and the next minute I am in darkness and bound and gagged, I hear my wand snapped and someone breath in my ear 'one down fourteen to go'."

Harry looked at Kingsley. "Who was it?"

"I don't know Harry we looked at the evidence you found, but knew it was a trap, so I ordered my aurors to not go."

Draco and Ron roughly pulled Dolohov out of Harry's hands, dragging him off to question him.

"I don't get it Kingsley, only us aurors knew of his next whereabouts."

"I know Harry; after Dolohov is sentenced, I want all my aurors in for questioning under veritaserum." Kingsley sighed. "He is caught now Harry, go home and rest and I will see you in five days and...yes, I will send you an owl about what he says and what his sentence will be."

* * *

Harry had spent the rest of his time off trying to work out how Dolohov just appeared at the ministry like that, who caught him? How did they catch him? How did they get the information to where he was? Why didn't the person who caught him come forward?

When Harry had gone back into work five days later Draco had come up to him. "Head full of unanswered questions about Dolohov?" he asked.

"Yes! Does anyone know anything at all?"

"No. We are just grateful now and have gone on to searching for the next death eater on the list."

"And that would be?"

Before Draco could answer a man appeared at their feet bound and gagged, a snapped wand at his side, just like Dolohov.

"Yaxley."

Harry pulled him up on to his feet. "He is next on list?"

"Yes."

"What the fuck is going on?" Harry asked as Draco waved his wand allowing Yaxley to speak.

"Let me guess you were in hiding everything went dark and and then you were bound and gagged and you heard your wand snap before a voice whispered in your ear 'two down thirteen to go'?"

"Got it in one blondie." Yaxley snapped.

Harry had gone in and questioned Yaxley with Kingsley; like Dolohov, Yaxley was planning his next move when he found himself in darkness, hearing his wand snap and next thing he knew he was Harry and Draco's feet bound and gagged.

"Someone is catching these death eaters, Kingsley, and I want to know who it is and why." Harry said once they had finished questioning Yaxley.

"We all do Harry. As much as I hate to say it, as it is bugging me, I think we just have to accept someone is out there helping us."

"Why hide who they are though? For all we know this could be an even worse death eater getting rid of all those they think are a threat as they might want to take over, thinking they are worthy and powerful enough to replace Voldemort."

"If that is so then why not just kill them?"

"Why kill them when receiving the kiss from a dementor is a fate worse than death."

"Severus did teach you well didn't he."

At Harry's crestfallen look Kingsley sighed. "Sorry Harry."

"It's alright. Its my fault anyway. I have a thing for saying something and making it sound worse than what I actually mean."

"You telling him you can't give up your job when he asked you to choose says it all for me."

"Been talking to Hermione?"

"She often floos or sends a patronus asking how you and Ron are; given the amount of times you have been injured, I don't blame her for checking. I even have George Weasley checking how Draco is."

Harry was about to answer when Draco came hurrying over to them. "There has been an attack at Godric's Hollow."

"Draco, you, Harry, Dean, Ron, Luke, Alan and me will be going."

Draco nodded. "I will tell the others."

Harry made to follow Draco but was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Please be careful Harry, do not attack in anger. That is where you tend to end up in St Mungo's."

* * *

When they all got to Godric's Hollow the dark mark was in the sky. Harry, Draco and Ron raised their wands to get rid of it before they entered the now ruined house.

Kingsley entering first he held his wand so high. "Homenum Revelio." he whispered. "There are three more people in here than there should be. Separate into pairs." Kingsley said before walking off with Alan.

Harry looked at Draco and Ron. "We go in alive..."

"We come out alive." Draco and Ron finished.

This time Draco went off with Dean leaving Harry with Ron.

"You know we really ought to change that." Ron said once they were alone.

Harry turned and looked at his best friend. "To what?"

"Well instead of saying we go in alive, we come out alive, it really should be we walk in alive we walk out alive because how it has been with you lately you walk in alive and get carried out alive."

Harry laughed and shoved Ron gently.

They stepped in what appeared to be a living room and straight away Ron was backwards off his feet, falling to the ground hard. Wand held in front of him Harry started searching the room. "Reveal yourself, only a coward hides."

"Tend to your friend Potter."

"He will be fine show yourself." Harry said, facing the corner where he heard the voice. "Where are the other two?"

"Two?"

"Yes there is you and two more."

"Wrong again Potter there are only two of us." he snarled before he stepped out of the shadows and waved his wand.

Harry dived to the right and fired back. "Give it up Macnair!"

"Die Potter!" Macnair yelled firing two quick curses Harry dodged the first making the second one hit him square in the chest knocking him out cold.

Macnair smirked and walked over to Harry. "Avada -"

The snapping of his arm had Macnair yell out in pain and move away from Harry, he turned to see who attacked him and saw no one there. Turning again Macnair dropped to his knees when a spell hit him, next thing he knew he was bound and gagged and knocked unconscious.

The man walked over and knelt by Harry's side, checking him over.

Draco ran into the living room and froze when he saw a bound, gagged and unconscious Macnair along with an unconscious Ron and Harry. Draco looked from one to the other and froze when the man who was leaning over Harry turn. "Why?" he asked.

The man stood and saying nothing he disapparated.

Draco called over his shoulder. "Macnair is here, all safe."

Kingsley came hurrying in followed by the others. "Draco what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. I came in here and found Harry and Ron how you see them and Macnair bound and gagged."

"Bound and gagged? Like they have been turning up at the ministry?"

"Yeah, see for yourself."

Kingsley looked at Luke. "Get St Mungo's here and alert Hermione." he said as he walked further in and knelt down to check Macnair. "Harry or Ron couldn't have done this if they are both unconscious, that means whoever has been sending death eaters to us was here. They must be on our side if they saw Harry and Ron here unconscious and did nothing. We will know more when we question Macnair."

Kingsley waved his wand over Macnair to wake him before roughly pulling him up. "You will be checked over before being questioned Macnair."

"Which of you fuckers broke my arm?" he snarled.

"None of us did." Dean snapped.

"Bollocks. One of you broke my arm stopping me from killing Potter."

Just then Ginny walked in. Luna and Katie not far behind her. "Where's Harry?" she asked.

"It might not be Harry who is injured this time." Draco answered.

Ginny sighed. "It's always Harry."

Draco sighed. "It's Ron as well Gin."

Ginny walked over to her brother and began to run her wand over him while Luna and Katie checked Harry.

"Ron will be fine, just knocked out. He has a small bump on his head where he hit it when he landed so he will be in over night. What about Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine."

Ginny turned and saw Harry being helped up by Luna and Draco. "How?"

"We checked him over Ginny and found nothing wrong with him, just knocked out." Katie said.

Draco looked at Kingsley. "Shall we get these back to the ministry for questioning?" he asked before looking at Harry. "Harry you go with Ron to meet Hermione at St Mungo's. Tell George I'm fine."

* * *

When they got back to the ministry, Luke and Alan took Macnair and Gibbon to where they were to question them. Kingsley made to follow but was stopped by Draco. "Can I have a word?"

"Of course." Kingsley led them into his office and silenced the room. "What's up?"

"When I got into the living room Ron and Harry were unconscious along with Macnair. I saw someone leaning over Harry, when he turned to check Ron I saw who it was."

Kingsley sat on the edge of his desk. "So you know who is helping us. Who is it Draco?"

* * *

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Hermione hurrying over, pulling him into a tight hug. "How is he?"

"He's fine 'Mione, just a small bump to the head, he hit his head when he landed and that is why they are keeping him in overnight."

Hermione nodded. "What about you? It is normally Ron I meet out here asking how you are."

Harry laughed. "I know it's weird. I remember Macnair hitting me with a purple spell. Hit me square in the chest but I am fine."

Hermione frowned and stepped back to check Harry over but was stopped. "Hermione Luna and Katie checked me over. I'm fine, go and sit with your husband."

* * *

"If it wasn't for him Macnair would have killed Harry. All he went through growing up, the war he fought and won and then he gets treated like this and about to be killed by a nobody!"

Kingsley looked closely at Draco, since the war he and Harry had grown close, even more so when Harry started to see Severus. "Wait here a moment Draco."

Kingsley stepped out if his office and sent his Patronus off, he wasn't surprised that within a minute of sending it off a very worried looking George Weasley apparated in front of him.

"Where is Draco? Harry sent me a message saying he was fine. What's happened?"

"Draco is fine George, he just needs calming down."

"Calming down? What has him in this state?"

Kingsley sighed and told George everything that happened at Godric's Hollow and what Draco had just told him in his office. "No one is to know of this George only us and Draco know."

George nodded. "It will stay that way you have my word."

Kingsley nodded at the redhead. "I will leave you with him, take him home George and make sure he is himself again for work in the morning."

George walked into the office and saw Draco stood in front of Kingsley's desk. "Hello love."

Draco turned and frowned when he saw George standing there. "George... what are you doing here?"

"I have been sent by Kingsley to calm you down, he has also told me everything, which I think is a good idea and you need to talk to someone about it. I am to take you home and make sure you are calm for when you come back to work tomorrow."

Draco smiled and walked over to George and hugged him. "We were all wondering who it was helping, I couldn't believe it when I saw it was him."

"You couldn't believe it? I wasn't surprised at all when Kingsley told me."

Draco looked up at George and kissed him. "Lets go home."

"Where we can relax better no doubt."

"Of yes." Draco smirked making George laugh.

* * *

It was a couple of days later when Harry was just sitting down for something to eat and the floo flared and Draco stepped out. Harry, who was busy staring at the seat across from him where Severus always sat, didn't know Draco was there until he approached the table.

"What?" he asked.

Draco laughed. "Where were you just then?"

"Not here. What's up?"

Draco moved to pull out the chair facing Harry and jumped when Harry called out.

"No!" when Draco frowned, Harry cleared his throat. "Lets sit in front of fire, don't normally sit at table anymore anyway." he said as he got up and carried his food over to the settee and sat down. "What's up?"

"I got a letter from Severus. I have wrote my reply and I promised you I would tell you when I get one from him."

Harry nodded and lifted his wand up. "Accio letter."

Draco's eyebrow rose when a letter came zooming towards them. "You have already written something?"

"Yes." Harry answered as he handed over the sealed letter. "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome."

"Are you better Draco?"

"Better from what?"

"The other day. You seemed really pissed at something."

"No, I'm fine. I will get this sent off. See you at work tomorrow?"

"Of course."

* * *

Severus looked up from the potion he was currently making when a tapping sounded on the window. Draco's reply. He walked over to the window and took the letter from the owl, giving it a treat.

He walked up from the basement he used as a lab and into his kitchen where he sat down at the table. Opening the letter he didn't pay much attention to the folded letter that had dropped until he saw what Draco had wrote.

_Severus,_

_I'm sorry. I had to._

_Draco._

Severus picked up the folded letter and gasped when he turned it over and saw his name in slanted writing. Harry's writing. Knowing he couldn't sit staring at the letter he slowly opened it.

_Severus,_

_I can say I am sorry, and I am, but I know it will not change my actions that day. I regretted them as soon as you left. My regret and what I felt as soon as you left only got worse when I found out you had sold up and just left only keeping in touch with Draco. It hurts me that I have driven you away when that is not what I wanted to do. It was the last thing I wanted to do. Severus, I do love you, more than my own life, and especially more than my job. If it is a choice between you and my job then you win every time. But this is something I have to do, something I feel I need to do. I hope you can understand that. I love you Severus and I miss you so much._

_Forever yours,_

_Always,_

_Your Harry._

Severus took a deep breath and sat back in his chair before deciding to read it again.

* * *

It's been almost a month and six more death eaters had shown up, but Severus was still nowhere to be found and Harry was becoming more and more reckless in the field.

Harry looked down at the list of death eaters there were left to catch. Only five more to catch. Harry sighed; he was determined to find out who it was, especially when the last one who turned up bound and gagged at Harry's feet was Travers.

When they gave him the ability to speak again he curse Harry and lunged forwards only for him to fall flat on his face as he was still bound with his hands behind his back.

Kingsley and Draco had questioned him and Harry was surprised when Draco came to fetch Harry telling him he needed to hear what Travers had just told him and Kingsley under Veritaserum.

Harry had gone into the room where they had held Travers and sat down beside

Kingsley, ignoring the look Travers gave him.

"Where were you when you were captured?" Kingsley asked.

"In the mountains."

"How were you captured?" Harry asked.

"I had just apparated there. I was about to put the Charms up when he came."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"I don't know who. All I know is he bound and gagged me and snapped my wand."

Kingsley leaned forward. "What did he say to you before you left there and appeared at Auror Potter's feet?"

"You killed Fred Weasley. I would kill you where you lay but his twin wants justice and justice is what he will get." Travers answered.

* * *

George looked up when the floo flared and Draco stepped through, he looked at the clock before looking at the blond. "It isn't dinner time what's wrong?"

"Another death eater has appeared at Harry's feet."

"He caught another one?"

"He did, he also gave him a message to pass on."

"What was it?"

"You killed Fred Weasley. I would kill you where you lay but his twin wants justice and justice is what he will get."

George slowly sat down making Draco walk over to him and crouch before him. "George?"

"Travers. He got Travers?"

Draco smiled. "Yes, Travers will be found guilty and receive the kiss."

"Thank you for coming to tell me. I need to go to the Burrow, to tell the others."

"You can't tell them who got him."

"I won't. They know death eaters are turning up bound and gagged but they don't know who it is. When I give them the message it will comfort them, as it has me, that the person out there is someone on our side."

"Want me to come with you?"

"I'm fine, you get back to work."

* * *

Harry was on his way to his office when the floo flared and Draco stepped through. "You been and told George?"

"Yes. He has gone to the Burrow. Did you get the message?"

"I did. I need to know who this person is."

"Why do you need to know?"

"It is bugging me. I was like this at school. Things were happening, me, Ron and Hermione would work out and get to the bottom of it."

"Yes and breaking the rules as you go. You ended up having more detentions and trips to the hospital wing then you had classes."

"I never went looking for trouble."

"No trouble always found you."

Just then an owl came towards them both. "Freddie."

Harry looked at the blond. "You called your owl Freddie?" he asked.

"George bought him me." Draco untied the letter from Freddie and opened it. "It's from Severus, there is one here for you."

Harry took it off Draco and opened it up.

_Harry._

_I do understand,_

_I love you,_

_Always yours,_

_Severus._

Draco looked over at Harry's note. "See, he understands and still loves you."

"Yes but where is he? He hasn't come back, told no one where he is. If this letter was true then where is he."

"Don't get mad at me, you pushed him away."

"Oh yeah keep bringing that up why don't you." Harry snapped before storming away.

"He isn't getting any better is he?"

Draco turned to see Ron standing there. "No he isn't. He needs to be careful as well as he is not focusing lately in the field. If he starts giving up he will let the death eaters do what they want to him and not care."

"At least you are not piggy in the middle."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Hermione keeps going on at Harry as she sides with Severus. I have to agree with her, then Harry has a go at me when I pass on 'Mione's message and agree with him as he is my mate."

Draco laughed and clapped Ron on the back before heading back to his office.

* * *

It was two days later when Draco walked into Kingsley's office, knocking once he walked in. "Kingsley I got a message from- Harry?" Draco said when he saw the brunet stood in front of Kingsley's desk.

"Message from who?"

"George. I need to go and see him at the shop; can I take my lunch break early?"

When Harry turned to look at Kingsley Draco gave him a look that told him differently.

Kingsley nodded to tell Draco he understood. "Of course but before you go I need a word." he said before turning to Harry. "That will be all Harry."

Harry scowled and left, slamming the door behind him.

"You bollocked him?" Draco asked.

"I have no choice. He needs to sort himself out otherwise he is going to get himself killed as he is no longer caring." the older man sighed. "Who was the message really from?"

"He has been listening, the remaining ones are pissed because they are being captured, they have all gotten together, all five of them and are planning to attack Hogsmeade, killing anyone who shows their face."

Kingsley nodded. "When?"

"Friday night."

"Fuck, the streets will be packed! Okay we need to get word out to the people without the death eaters knowing."

Draco nodded. "George's shop is in Hogsmeade he can tell and warn the others and all the shoppers."

Kingsley nodded. "Get on to it."

Draco had gone to see George and told im everything who within hours had told all the other shops and spread the word of warning to his customers and anyone who would listen.

* * *

That Friday evening Kingsley had informed them all of what was to happen. He had told them to be on alert as they weren't sure when they would come, what they had planned.

"Where did you get the information from?" Harry asked.

"I got it, lets just focus on that; Hogsmeade is a big place there will be five death eaters, the ones left to catch, that means Rodolphus Lestrange will be there, you see him Harry you call for back up, do not act the hero do you understand me?"

"Yes." Harry answered not looking happy.

"That's an order Harry." Kingsley added before addressing the rest of the aurors that were going. "Lets get going."

Before they all disapparated Draco and Ron headed over to Harry. "We go in alive..." Draco said.

"We come out alive." Harry and Ron said in unison.

* * *

When they all apparated onto the streets of Hogsmeade they found the streets deserted, shops all closed, Draco smiled, when George said he would sort it he didn't think he would manage to clear the streets and have all shops shut, even the pubs were closed.

Harry started to walk up one of the streets, it was eerily quiet, wand held out in front of him, he turned quick when he saw quick movement, from the corner of his eye it looked like a black blur, slowly moving towards where he saw movement Harry got his wand ready when...

"Harry?" came Ron's voice making him jump.

"Ron don't do that!" he said as he turned to see his friend jogging over to him. "Sorry mate. We got Jugson. Crept up on me was about to cast and Draco took him out." Ron looked around. "Where is Dean?"

"Still checking, I saw something head this way so I followed."

"And you didn't tell Dean? Fuck Harry, you doing this on your own is stupid; you want to get yourself hurt for this as punishment because you no longer care as Severus isn't coming back then fine, but don't risk Dean's life as well."

"This is not because of Severus, it has nothing to do with him."

"You're fooling no one mate."

"I am not trying to, get back to your partner."

"Draco is fine."

"Now who is putting their partners life at risk."

Ron sighed and shook his head before walking away.

"Is Potty not focusing on his work because his love life is on the rocks?"

Harry turned. "Show yourself."

"Potty is alone, he is pushing his friends away, not caring anymore, does Potty welcome attacks because he no longer has the traitor?"

Harry tried not to let it show that what the hidden death eater was saying was true, he didn't care, maybe Ron was right, enough is enough.

"Potty having second thoughts?"

"Who are you? We already have Jugson."

"Jugson is weak, I knew he would be the first to get caught, you won't catch me though, you didn't catch my wife when you gave chase after she killed Black and you won't catch me after I took pleasure in killing that wolf friend of yours."

"Lestrange."

"You worked out who I am? Potty isn't as stupid as I thought he was."

"Harry?" a voice called. "Harry, the rest have been caught no sign of Lestrange." came Draco's voice.

"Ah my nephew, another traitor, I think I will go and find him and kill him after killing you." Lestrange said as he finally stepped into the light showing himself to Harry.

"You are mine Lestrange." Harry snarled.

Lestrange chuckled. "No Potty I believe you are mine."

Harry was quick with his wand but Lestrange was quicker and shot a blue spell that Harry didn't recognise knocking him to the ground. He panted, trying to catch his breath as he looked up at Lestrange, feeling about for his wand.

"You won't get your wand Potty, you'll be dead before you grab it." Lestrange raised his wand pointing at Harry. "Goodbye Potter."

"No." came a new voice.

Harry moaned, he knew that voice, shaking his head he tried to make out the two wizards that were now dueling before Lestrange growled and disapparated. Looking straight ahead Harry could make out a dark figure coming towards him. "Severus?" he asked before his world went black.

* * *

"Severus." were the first words out of Harry's mouth when he woke up.

Ron frowned. "Harry it's alright, you are going to be fine."

Harry looked around and groaned, hospital again. "Severus."

"Harry, Severus hasn't been seen since that day."

"No. No I saw him, he fought Lestrange, before he got away and then when he did he was walking over to me."

"That was Kingsley." Draco said.

"Kingsley fought Lestrange?"

"No, we didn't see Lestrange, Kingsley saw you on the ground and headed over to you before you passed out." Draco explained.

"I know what I saw."

"Harry you couldn't have, Severus sent me a letter only two days ago, he is abroad at the minute, won't be back until next week."

"It wasn't Severus?"

"Sorry mate, no."

Harry sighed. "How many did we get?"

"Four, just Lestrange left now, he got away."

"He has been getting away for too long now, enough is enough."

* * *

Harry had to stay in St Mungos for a week. After he had come around and talked to Ron and Draco he started to get chest pains from where he was hit. Having had the pain when Draco was there, if Harry wasn't in pain he would have found how Draco was acting and panicking funny.

After the healers had come in and shooed Draco out that was the last thing Harry saw before waking up two days later. Waking up, Harry reached over and placed his glasses on his face before taking a deep breath.

In doing so, the scent that filled his nostrils was spice, spices and peppermint. There was only one he knew with that smell. Severus.

The door opened and Harry turned his head to see Draco walk in. "Hey you're awake. Ginny said once you were awake she will check you over and, if she is happy, you can go home."

"Severus."

Draco sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Is that the only word you know?"

"Severus has been here."

"No he hasn't."

"He has. I can smell him."

"Smell him?"

"Yes. Spices and peppermint."

"Harry that's me."

Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him towards him and inhaled deeply when Ginny walked in. "Ah Mister Potter feeling better I see." she said with a smirk on her face.

Draco turned to face her. "He says he can smell Severus."

Ginny sighed as she walked over and started checking Harry. "Since you chose your job over him that is all you can go on about?"

"I did not chose my job over Severus!"

"Arguing back...you are better. Once you get dressed, you can go home and be careful Harry. I don't want to see you in here again."

"Why do you smell like Severus?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I showered before coming here I must have used that soap he got me. Oh, I know what it is. I have been making potions for George, Severus gave me this special soap to use when making the potions so the fumes don't get into my skin."

"What have you been doing then?"

"Sat here waiting for you to wake up. Now get dressed so we can go."

* * *

The next day when Harry walked into work he saw most auror's with maps, huddled together and talking, some arguing quietly.

"Harry you're here." Ron said as he walked over to him and pulled him over to join him, Draco, Dean and Kingsley.

"What's going on?"

"Lestrange has disappeared completely. Normally we have a clue or an inkling as to where he is but we have nothing; it seems when you fought him that night, after he disapparated, he vanished off the face of the earth."

"We have no clue as to where he is?" Harry asked.

"No. It's like we are starting all over again." Draco sighed, sharing a knowing look with Kingsley which Harry had missed as he was now searching the map between them.

When Harry got home that night he dropped down onto the settee, flicking his wand at the fire he watched as it roared to life, lighting the room, Harry let out a sigh when he felt the warmth from the fire warm his bones.

It had been a long hard day at work. He felt like they were getting nowhere, every time they thought they were getting somewhere it turned out to be a dead end. It was like taking one step forward three steps back.

After a while Harry stood up and moved over to where he dropped some files on the table just inside the door, if he went through them he could find something, he had to find something, Lestrange was the only one left, he was the only reason Harry was doing this, he couldn't escape, not this time.

Flicking through the files Harry frowned when he noticed the last two pages missing, realising he must have left them at work he sighed and put his cloak on before disapparating to the ministry.

* * *

When Harry arrived he headed straight to his office and found the last two pages on his desk. Picking them up Harry left his office, only then noticing how quiet it was. Where was everyone? Harry had only left here thirty minutes ago and it was packed. Now it was empty, quiet.

Harry turned and headed to Kingsley's office, he knew sometimes when everyone had gone he was still there working. Just as he turned to knock on Kingsley's door the sound of apparation reached his ears followed by grunts of struggle. "Fighting and struggling will get you nowhere Lestrange."

Harry gasped. "Severus?" he hurried over to where he heard grunts and arguing and froze when he saw Kingsley stood there, holding a struggling Lestrange with Draco while Severus was standing, looking down at Lestrange, with a look of disgust on his face.

Harry waved his wand and the gag that was keeping Lestrange quiet was gone. "Let me go you bastards!" he snarled.

"Of course. I will just loosen these ties and you can go on your merry way." Draco sarcastically said.

"Severus."

Severus looked up and saw Harry standing there. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine. Things are starting to become clear now."

Severus slowly walked forwards. "What things?"

Draco smiled and nodded to Kingsley and together they both hauled up Lestrange and dragged him away.

"It wasn't Draco I could smell when I woke up that morning in hospital was it."

"No Harry." Severus answered as he continued to walk towards Harry, slowly closing the gap between them.

"The death eaters that have been turning up bound and gagged."

"It was me Harry. Being a former death eater I know how they work, how they think, their hideouts. It wasn't until after that day when we last saw each other that I realised what you were doing, your letter confirmed it later on, it confirmed what I already knew."

"So you sold up."

"I did. Sold up, and vanished, I had to. To vanish was the only way I could find them. I would find them snap their wand, rough them up and send them to appear at your feet."

"How did you know which death eaters were left?"

"After you and Ron were attacked that time. I sorted out the other one and then bound and gagged him before checking you over, when I healed you I went to heal Ron. As I turn I saw Draco standing there...he asked why. I said nothing and left. Since then he has been telling me how you are and who was left."

Severus took Harry's hand in his, running his thumb over the back of the younger mans. "When I fought Lestrange in the street, after he left I was coming to check on you when I heard you say my name. As soon as you were taken to hospital and I knew you were left alone I sat with you. I wouldn't leave your side."

"I am sorry Severus. I didn't mean what I said that day. Lestrange killed Remus I had to get him, because of him Teddy has no parents from such a young age like me. I had to get him and bring him to justice."

"I know that Harry. You became an auror solely for bringing in those who fled and especially those who killed Remus and Fred."

"I did."

"Now they are caught and will get what they deserve what is next for you?"

"I have a few managers of quidditch teams that want me as their seeker, seems like I have a choice to make of what team to join. Now they have been caught I am finished being an auror. I did enough fighting in the war."

"That you did."

"What about you Severus? Now they are caught what is next for you?"

"Why move back home of course, pick up from where we left off that day."

Harry smiled when Severus cupped his face and moved his head down, capturing Harry's lips with his in a chaste, passionate kiss. His hand moved up, his fingers tangling themselves in the younger mans messy locks.

Harry fisted Severus' robes, bringing them, if possible, closer, only parting when air was needed. "Home?" Harry panted.

Severus smiled and gave Harry a gentle kiss. "Yes. Home."

Apparating them both to his flat Harry started undoing the buttons on Severus' robes.

"Eager are we?" Severus asked.

"Yes!"

"Don't you want to talk first?"

"What about? We cleared it all up at the ministry, time for talking is over."

"What time is it then?"

"Time for sex!" Harry answered, finally losing what little patience he had left and ripped the rest of the robes open, not caring about the buttons that popped off and fell on the floor, rolling in all directions.

"Impatient brat." Severus said as he lifted Harry's top over his head, letting it drop on the floor beside his robes.

"Your impatient brat." Harry answered undoing Severus' trousers.

"Always." the older man murmured, returning the favour.

Once they were both naked Harry placed his hands on Severus' shoulders and jumped up, wrapping his legs around his waist as his arms went around his neck.

Severus joined lips with Harry and let his hands roam down the brunet's back, stopping at his arse, squeezing the globes of flesh getting a moan from the younger man. He thrust his hips up, grinding his hard cock against Harry's making him moan and throw his head back, leaving Severus to feast on the neck in front of him as he led them both to the bedroom.

Harry kicked the bedroom door shut with his foot; he kissed Severus once again and started to rut against him.

"I've waited a long time for this. We need to slow down Harry." Severus panted.

"I need you Severus."

"And I you Harry."

Severus placed Harry down on the bed and looked down at the younger man, his hair tousled, his lips all red and swollen. His eyes moved down to his chest which he saw it rise and fall where Harry was trying to get his breath, the dark bits of hair dusting over his nipples, his eyes following the trail of hair that got thicker the further down south his eyes went until he was stood staring at Harry's hard cock, jutting out from its nest in the bed of dark curls.

"Severus, don't stand there staring."

Severus smirked. "Sorry Harry but it has been a while since I have seen you like this, I want to savour the sight before me, seeing you like this, hard and wanting."

"Very wanting." Harry panted, smiling when Severus knelt on the bed and laid his body on top of his own; Harry sighed. He missed this feeling of Severus' body on his. It had been too long.

Severus gave Harry a small kiss before reaching over and opening the top drawer. Smiling when he pulled out a tube of lube. "You never moved it?"

Harry shook his head. "Haven't used it either."

Severus smirked. "I can see that, you always finger youself."

"Not since you went."

"Harry." Severus breathed before lowering his lips to capture those of his lover, blindly covering his fingers in the lube. Moving his hand down past Harry's stomach, cock and balls, he fingered Harry's puckered hole, pulling back to see Harry bite his bottom lip as he pushed himself down to feel more of his lovers fingers.

"Severus please." he moaned.

Taking pity on the man under him Severus pushed a finger in right to the knuckle, lowering himself, kissing Harry's taut stomach as he removed his finger before pushing it back in along with another.

"Oh yes Severus." Harry breathed as he started to move up and down, slowly fucking himself on the older mans fingers, moving his hand down to tug at his cock only to have the hand slapped away.

"Mine Harry." Severus said as he lowered his mouth even further and took the hard length into his mouth leaving Harry torn as to whether push down on the fingers or thrust up into his lovers mouth. "Do you want me Harry?" Severus asked after pulling up and away from the still hard cock.

"Fuck yes."

"How much?"

"So much. Severus, please?"

Moving up the bed and removing his fingers, he used more lube to slick up his cock. "Knees up and feet flat on the bed Harry."

When Harry did as he was asked, Severus settled himself between the younger man's legs, taking his cock in hand he rested the head of his cock at the entrance of Harry's hole, looking down as he slowly started to enter Harry. He watched as the brunet's hole greedily swallowed his cock bit by bit until he was fully sheathed.

"Move Severus." Harry breathed as he raised his arms to wrap them around the older man.

Severus started to move slowly at first loving the feeling of Harry's tightness around his cock again, but the more wanton Harry became the faster Severus got, thrusting in and out, faster, harder, rougher.

Harry loving every move threw his arms over his head and held on tight as the bed started to move with them, hit the wall with a bang at every hard thrust Severus gave. "Oh fuck Severus."

"You're close Harry." he panted.

"Yes. Severus please, tou- touch me."

Severus reached down and took Harry's leaking cock into his hand and started to tug it harshly, pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Come Harry."

Harry didn't need to be told twice and came, screaming Severus' name as he spilled onto his lovers hand, covering that and both of them.

Severus thrust twice more before coming, groaning at the feeling of Harry's walls tightening around his cock before he spilled all he had into the tight channel and collapsing on top of the man under him.

Harry lifted his arm up and wrapped them around Severus, kissing the side of his damp temple. "Fuck, I have missed you Severus."

"Saying that after sex make me wonder if it was me you missed or my cock."

"Hm. Tough call." Harry said and then laughed when he got a light shove.

* * *

The next morning Severus got out of bed and decided to leave Harry sleeping while he made them both some breakfast. Not bothering with a robe as he would only be taking it off again when he joined Harry back in bed he walked across the bedroom and out of the door and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he started to make a hot drink while he opened the fridge and took out what food he needed to cook himself and Harry something.

Draco watched the whole thing. Lestrange being held as he received the kiss. He never watched things like this but wanted to watch this one so he could go and tell Harry. Once the ordeal was over Draco composed himself and headed over to Harry's, knowing he would be up.

Draco stepped out of the floo and looked around Harry's flat, dusting off his robes. He heard a noise coming from the kitchen and headed towards the room; entering the kitchen he stopped short in horror at seeing a little too much of his godfather. He was forever thankful that the island in the middle of Harry's kitchen stopped him from seeing the bottom half of his naked godfather.

"Morning Draco." Severus said, not in the least bit bothered about his nudity.

"'Morning Draco'? That's it, me walking in and seeing you like this doesn't bother you?"

"Should it?"

Draco shut his eyes tight and shook his head. "I am just thankful the island is there for revealing any more of you."

Just then a sleepy Harry walked into the kitchen in the same state of undress as Severus, his hand running through his hair. "Severus?" he yawned.

Draco turned and immediately regretted it. "Don't either of you wear clothes?"

Harry looked shocked and hurried around to Severus so that he was now covered.

Draco smirked when Harry turned bright red. "Didn't take you both long did it."

"What have you come here for Draco?" Severus asked.

"Lestrange. I have just come from watching him receive the kiss. It's over Harry."

Harry sighed with relief and sagged against Severus who put his arm around him in comfort.

"Kingsley told me to tell you that he will be sad to lose you but understands."

Harry smiled. "Well, I will be in later to sort everything out."

With a nod to them both Draco left them both alone.

"I made breakfast."

"I see. He's really gone Severus."

Severus cupped Harrys face. "Yes. He has gone Harry, he can no longer cause any harm; he is now just a bad memory."

Harry smiled and allowed Severus to give him a kiss.

"Want your breakfast?"

"Honestly? No. Just want to go back to bed; we have a lot of weeks to catch up on." taking the older man's hand Harry led Severus back into the bedroom, locking his floo on the way to avoid any more unwanted disturbances.

* * *

_**The end.** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
